


in the Morning

by sheaButtah



Category: August Alsina - Fandom, Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 18 and up, Alsina Nation, Best Friends, Black Character(s), Drunk Sex, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanfiction, High Sex, Marijuana, One Night Stands, Original Character(s), PoC, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexy, Short, Smut, Stranger Sex, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, Urban, Urban Fiction, Wine, young adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheaButtah/pseuds/sheaButtah
Summary: can i hit it in the Morning?the sun rising while you Moanin'...





	in the Morning

Bored and disappointed as hell, I dropped my TV remote and grabbed my laptop from the other side of the bed. My expected, and much anticipated, company had just called to announce that he and, most upsetting for me, his penis wouldn’t be able to make it tonight. Flaky ass nigga. I huffed and opened the laptop, then I logged on to Skype and started to look for this one guy I had talked to a while back. He seemed cool, and was so fine, but I hardly ever kept people in my contacts too long. I never saved my call history either. Luckily, I remembered his name having something like the word ‘young’ in it, so I typed it into the search bar and began to scan the profiles that had come up in the results. 

A few minutes into my hunt, my computer rang, interrupting the process. But it was my girl, Kore. As if she didn’t have my actual phone number. I laughed to myself, knowing she would have something slick to say. “What's up, chick?”

“What the hell you doing on here this late?”

I narrowed my eyes at her. “I could be asking you the same thing.” 

She shrugged a shoulder and turned away for a second, coming off mighty suspicious. “I’m just tryna look out for you.”

I didn't even dignify that mess with a response. I let my blank face say everything for me and, before long, we were crackin’ up. “Girl, _please_.”

“Nah, but, for real, I just got done talking to my boo. He’s on another one of those damn business trips.”

“Awwww.”

“I knooow,” she whined, looking all pitiful. “You already know I miss his ass.”

“Yeah, I know. But what were yall, um, ‘ _talking_ ’ about at,” I stopped and looked up at the time on my computer screen. “…3am?”

“Nothing, really. Just a regular conversation.”

“Yeah,” I nodded. “I bet. With yall nasty asses.”

She fell out, dying laughing. “Don’t hate, Evie E.”

“Hate?” I scrunched my face at her choice of words. She knew me better than that. “You know I gets mine.”

“And you know you need to start lookin’ for somebody to settle down with.”

“Oh, God.” I reached up and clutched my chest, distress all over my expression. She was giving me chest pains. “Settle down? You on a roll this morning, huh? Girl, stop.”

“Yeah, whatever. I can't wait until some dude has your ass gone.”

“Why are we even talking about this right now? How did this become the conversation?”

“You in denial, but its _bound_ to happen.”

“Yeah, well, it did happen. And one time was more than enough for me. You were there, were you not?” I asked, frown in place, wondering if she had forgotten or something. 

“I was, and I still believe your man is out there, girl. I’m telling you. You gon’ be so in love. And he’s gon’ be _so_ good to you. Ooh, I can’t wait!”

I rolled my eyes and waved her aggravating ass off. All she could do was laugh. “Um hmm. But, if you don’t mind, I was busy.”

“Doing what?”

“Eww. Minding mine, nosy.”

“Yeah. You better not be doing nothing crazy. I see that robe. Probably naked up under there,” she teased, giggling at her own joke. 

I held my laughs and threw on a little false indifference. I loved messing with her. “Maybe.”

“Evie.”

“I’m just playin’, KJ. Fix your face.” I was almost in tears laughing at her. I really wasn't expecting her to fall for that one. “The only reason I’m even wearing this is because I was supposed to be having company. But his ass backed out last minute.”

“That's what you get,” she scoffed, rolling her eyes. 

“Excuse you? You don't wish canceled dick appointments on anybody. Have some class.”

“Anyway. I’m going to bed. What you about to do now?”

“I’m ‘bout to find me a lil cutie on here to chop it up with for a few minutes. I don’t feel like _actual_ niggas anymore.”

She looked at me and frowned from the depths of her soul. I mean, face was just too stank. “You be on here talkin’ to randoms?” 

“Yeah, sometimes. Don’t look at me like that.” I was even frowning a bit myself. “It’s fun. Plus, I'm bored.” 

“Um hmm.”

“A thug just tryna have an innocent conversation. Sheesh!”

“Ok, sis,” she continued in a high pitched tone, blowing me off. 

I smacked my lips at her crazy behind. “Don’t be like that.”

“You the one. Don’t get yourself in trouble over there tonight. Behave.”

“Yes ma’am,” I snickered.

“Anyway, I’m ‘bout to go my tired ass to sleep. Goodnight, girl. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Ok, boop. ‘Night.” 

After our conversation was over, I returned to what I had been doing before. 

Kore was always bothering me about ‘settling down’, and she knew, better than anybody, that mess was no longer in my DNA. I had many options that I took full advantage of, and I just couldn’t see my life going any other way. Whether she wanted to believe it or not, I actually enjoyed being single. I mean, what in the world could one guy, the _same_ guy, over and over possibly do for me? Other than bore me to death, nothing. And I could definitely do without the stress and drama that relationships _always_ come with. Just real extra for no reason. That being tied down shit just wasn’t for me.

And I was not naked underneath my robe. Not completely anyway.

I was, however, having a very hard time finding the guy I was looking for. So, I brought up my iTunes to find some music to vibe to while I searched. I started to scroll down, looking at the artist column to try and figure out what type of mood I was in. Almost instantly, I stopped at Dru Hill and clicked on the song I wanted to hear the most, ‘Never Make A Promise’. As it came through my speakers, I sang along and went back to Skype, continuing to sift through profiles. Until one stopped me dead in my tracks. 

“Daaaamn, Gina!”

It wasn’t who I had originally been searching for, but later for that nigga. This one was fine as fuck! And he was in Cali.

“Oh my Gooood,” I groaned, leaning in to get a closer look at his pic. It was small, but he was sitting in a car and I could see him from the waist up. His body held this blue denim button up shirt and, of course, he looked amazing in it. He had dark, curly hair that was accompanied by the most precise lineup, and his beard and mustache were neatly shaped as well. He even had smooth, flawless looking skin. And those lips… my God, those lips. Then, on top of all that, he had the nerve to be smiling. And it wasn't a regular one either, it was that cute ass half smile niggas always did whenever they were tryin’ to be, well, cute. And, let me tell you, that shit was pretty enough to induce tears.

His username was Yungin’ and he was undeniably one of the most gorgeous men I had seen in a very long time. And he wasn’t even the type of nigga I was usually attracted to. Caramel and chocolate were my kryptonite, but he was light skinned as hell. And my mouth was watering up a storm. 

He was definitely contact material. I hit the button to add him, but I had no intention of calling him any time soon. I couldn’t seem too anxious. So, I went back to my browser and started to sing along again, turning my attention to my Twitter. Like always, my DMs and mentions were filled with spam and a lil bullshit from some dusty lookin’ ass dudes. I just smacked my lips and logged out. Next, I jumped on Facebook. I was never really there much, so I had tons of messages, friend requests, game invites and other shit. I logged out of that, too. I even picked up the remote again, but, after confirming that there really was nothing on any of those useless ass _hundreds_ of channels, I just turned the TV off altogether. 

I went back to the computer and hit up my Polyvore. I looked through the contests from my groups and none of them really tickled my fancy, so I looked through my drafts. That’s when I came to the conclusion that putting outfits together just wasn’t gonna do it for me tonight. 

As I sat there actually contemplating if I should try and remember my MySpace login, my laptop started to ring for the second time, cutting my song right in the middle. For a moment, I thought it was Kore getting ready to bother me again, but it wasn’t. It was Yungin’. I was a bit shocked, and hella nervous for some reason, but it brought a smile to my face nonetheless. 

I debated whether I should answer or not, but boredom moved my hand to answer for me. And, when he popped up, he was even more beautiful than his picture. Damn. I think I lost the ability to speak for a minute. 

“Wazzam?”

“Nothin’, chillin’. What’s up with you?”

“Not much. Um, we know each otha?” He looked so confused, I had to laugh. 

“No, I’m sorry.”

“You good. I just wanted to make sho’. I was talkin’ to my lil cousin and saw you added me.”

“Yeah. Sometimes I like to browse and add a few… interesting looking people.”

“Interesting, yeah?” he asked, smiling at me with those perfect teeth. “What that look like?”

“Mostly like you can hold an actual conversation. Just for when I’m bored.”

“So, you tryna use me. Ok.”

I smacked my lips at him, but I probably could've worded it a little better. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I’m messin’ with you,” he said, with a slight laugh. “You look pretty interesting yourself. So, what’s up?” 

I just smiled, shaking my head. “Nothing at all. I just flipped through like 300 channels and nothing's on, can’t find nothing to do online, and my phone dry as ever.”

“I feel you. That was me ‘til my cousin text me tellin’ me to get on here. Her and her lil friends just drunk dialed me.”

“Oh, no,” I laughed.

“Yeah, and she ain’t even 21. I’ma kick her ass. They was in that dorm _lit_ ; you shoulda seen ‘em.”

“Awww, leave her alone.”

“You must be a lil badass, too.”

“Somethin’ like that.” He chuckled and I couldn't help but do the same. There was just something about him. Maybe it was that sexy ass accent. “I don’t mean to be nosy, but where are you from? ‘Cause you don't sound like West coast, you sound like down South.”

“I was thinkin’ the same ‘bout you, but I’m from New Awlins.”

“I knew it. You can’t miss that NOLA accent.”

“I know. All these Cali folks know where I’m from,” he confirmed, and we shared another quick laugh. “What about you, though? Where you live befo’ you come here?”

“Oh, I’m from Atlanta, but I been here for a while. I guess the Gawja just never left my voice.”

“Yeah, mine never left either.”

“I’m glad,” I revealed, not even thinking. Then he smiled again and I blushed like hell. What the fuck? “So, um, what's your name?”

“August. What’s yours?”

“My name’s Ivette. But everybody calls me Evie.”

“Evie, huh? I like that. Never heard it before.”

“Thanks. My mom started calling me that when I was a baby.”

“Yeah? And how long ago was that?” 

I was too tickled at him asking my age on the sly. “I’m almost 25. Definitely nothing underage going on over here.”

“You know a nigga gotta check nowadays,” he quipped, with a chuckle. 

“I do. So let me check on you now.”

“Oh, ok.” He dropped his head, still laughing a little. “I just turned 23.”

“Ok, you good. Happy belated birthday, by the way.”

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome. So, where are you located exactly?”

“I can't tell you, that’s dangerous.” 

“Boy, stop.”

“I’m jokin’,” he confessed, laughing again. I playfully rolled my eyes, grinning back at him. “I’m outchea in south LA.”

“Really? What part?”

“Ladera.”

“That’s crazy. I’m in Baldwin Hills.”

“Ok. You just up the street a lil bit.”

“Literally. I’ve never spoken to anybody on here so close. Why haven’t I ever seen you around?”

“I don’t know. I'm a lil upset about that myself.”

“Upset? Why?” I asked, genuinely confused.

“‘Cause I wouldn’t mind bumpin’ into you a time or two.” 

Caught all the way off guard, I let my head fall in a pointless attempt to hide my face. I was doing too much cheesin’ tonight. I’d started when I realized he was calling and I had not stopped since. He was just so damn cute. Needless to say, I was _highly_ amused.

“And I definitely wouldn’t mind being bumped. A time or two.” 

His eyes popped open, causing his entire face to light up. “ _Oh_... aight.” 

I shook my head, laughing at myself. I could not believe I had just said that. Slowly creeping up on me was the trouble my girl and I had just spoken about. At that moment, ending the conversation probably would’ve been the best idea, but I honestly didn’t wanna leave. He had me stuck.

“I’m trippin’. I really need to go to bed.”

“Aww, you tired of me already?”

“Not at all,” I casually admitted.

“Let me see that pretty face for a few mo’ minutes then.” 

I turned away, rolling my eyes and hopefully masking the fact that I was, _once again_ , blushing like a little ass girl. “I guess.”

“So, I got you for a lil while longer?”

“Just a little.”

“That’s cool,” he told me, right before he flashed that smile of his again. “I can work with that.”


End file.
